Buku Catatan Nagisa
by chindleion
Summary: Dengan sebuah buku catatan dan pensil mekanik, perasaan Nagisa mulai tumbuh. Matanya senantiasa mengamati targetnya, Kayano Kaede. / NagiKae


Kelas E –atau yang dikenal sebagai Kelas Pembunuh– sudah banyak melahirkan calon-calon pembunuh handal. Seperti yang dipaparkan dengan bangga oleh Karasuma-sensei, mereka memiliki keunggulan masing-masing.

Contohnya seperti Isogai Yuuma dan Maehara Hiroto dengan kemampuan pisaunya, Akabane Karma dengan otak liciknya dan kelincahannya, Chiba Ryuunosuke dan Hayami Rinka dengan kemampuan snipingnya, dan sederet murid-murid yang mempunyai skill membunuh setara pembunuh professional.

Tapi mereka semua tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia –yang dikenal sebagai Shinigami kelas E, Nagisa Shiota.

Terlepas dari kemampuan membunuhnya yang handal serta menyembunyikan haus darahnya, pemuda yang diragukan gendernya itu satu-satunya orang di kelas E yang mencatat kelemahan targetnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan wali kelasnya, Koro-sensei.

Berbekal buku kecil mirip notes dan sebuah pensil mekanik, mata blue ocean itu selalu awas mengamati targetnya. Dan untuk seorang Observan seperti Nagisa, dua benda itu selalu ada di sakunya kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Tidak hanya Koro-sensei saja, bahkan kebiasaannya itu juga ditargetkan pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

Bukan, Nagisa bukan menargetkan teman-temannya seakan ia ingin membunuh mereka. Lebih tepatnya ia menulis kelebihan serta kebiasaan mereka. Yah, ini memang sudah menjadi sifat alamiah seorang Observan. Walaupun ada 'aib' mereka, biarlah buku catatannya dan Nagisa seorang yang tahu.

(Di dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga catatan aib itu tidak ketahuan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya)

Awalnya, Nagisa hanya iseng mencatat kelemahan wali kelasnya itu. Dan pada saat ia melihat bahwa catatannya berguna untuk pembunuhan, ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya.

Dan baru-baru ini, ia lebih tertarik untuk memperhatikan sahabat baik yang duduk disebelahnya. Kayano Kaede.

.

* * *

.

 **Buku Catatan Nagisa**

.

 **Assassination Classroom** Yuusei Matsui

.

NagiKae

.

* * *

.

"Hey, kemarin kau dapat coklat dari siapa?"

"Apa kau dapat coklat rumahan?"

"Tak ku sangka aku mendapat coklat darinya.."

"Coklat seperti apa yang kau dapat?"

"Ku dengar Okajima tidak dapat coklat sama sekali, loh!"

Coret opsi terakhir, karena nama yang disebut tidak masuk hari ini –mungkin sedang meratapi nasib di kamar.

Setelah melewati hari Valentine, murid kelas E masih harus datang ke sekolah karena ujian masuk sudah dekat. Walaupun beberapa sudah ada yang diterima di sekolah pilihan pertama, tetapi ada juga yang gagal dan harus mengikuti ujian masuk di sekolah cadangannya.

Mungkin saat-saat ini adalah saat-saat yang terberat bagi kelas E. Selain harus belajar lebih giat untuk soal tingkat SMA, mereka akan berpisah satu sama lain. Maka dari itu, mereka tetap ke sekolah karena masih ingin berkumpul bersama, belajar bersama, dan juga melakukan pembunuhan bersama.

Seperti tiga gadis ini. Setelah bel Istirahat berbunyi, Kayano, Okuda, dan Kanzaki segera merapatkan meja di tempat Kayano lalu bercanda ria.

Nagisa yang tadinya ingin mengajak Kayano makan bersama hanya bisa menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia keduluan start.

Padahal ia ingin melihat wajah imut Kayano yang sedang memakan bentonya.

Segera ia berjalan menghampiri meja Karma dan duduk di tempat Chiba yang kosong. Sugino pun ikut bersama Nagisa –menyeret bangku Okuda– dan mereka mulai memakan bento masing-masing.

Nagisa yang pada dasarnya suka mengamati targetnya, walaupun terpisah seperti ini tidak menghentikannya untuk mengamati Kayano. Tapi semua itu berakhir saat telinga Nagisa menangkap sebuah kalimat–

"Kayano-san, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

UHUK UHUK HOEK

–segera Kayano dan Nagisa tersedak oleh bentonya. Buru-buru Okuda memberi Kayano air minum, sedangkan Nagisa harus berusaha mencari air minumnya karna disembunyikan oleh Karma. Sial.

"A-a-apa yang kau bicarakan Kanzaki-san?!" ucap Kayano terburu-buru. Rona merah sudah menghiasi pipinya.

Kanzaki sedikit tertawa. "Tetapi sepertinya kau menyukai seseorang, Kayano-san. Terlihat jelas pada wajahmu.."

"I-I-Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, Kanzaki-san! A-a-aku ti-tidak me-menyukai siapapun!"

Pembicaraan ketiga perempuan itu terdengar sampai ke telinga Karma. Nakamura yang sedang asyik mendengarkan musik pun menoleh kearah tiga gadis itu. Diam-diam Karma menyeringai sedangkan Nakamura tersenyum penuh makna.

"Nagisa, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat tembak Kayano. Kalau tidak, dia bisa diambil orang lain loh.."

BUUUUUFFFTT

Untuk kedua kalinya, Nagisa yang baru saja meminum airnya langsung menyemburkan tepat di wajah Sugino. "Ke-kenapa kau bicara seperti itu, Karma?!"

"Ah, maaf Sugino.." Nagisa menyodorkan saputangan kearah Sugino.

Sugino, yang terkena semburan Nagisa, hanya bisa pasrah sambil mengelap mukanya. "Iya, tidak apa-apa Nagisa.."

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut Karma. Nakamura pun tertawa terbahak-bahal di kursinya.

Dan kegiatan mereka terpaksa harus berhenti karena sudah tak nafsu makan. Diam-diam Nagisa melototi Karma –yang dibalas dengan cengiran.

.

* * *

.

"Nagisa, kemarin aku dapat coklat dari Kanzaki-san, loh! Apa jangan-jangan dia suka padaku?"

"..."

"Ah, atau jangan-jangan itu kode agar aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya?!"

"..."

Fuwa, yang tidak sengaja mendengar ucapan Sugino, hanya bisa diam. Sedangkan Kanzaki hanya bisa pasrah. 'Kau kepedean, Sugino..'

Kita lihat di posisi Nagisa yang sedari tadi tidak menggubris ucapan Sugino.

Kini Nagisa hanya terdiam di kursinya sambil menopang dagu. Karena ucapan Karma, dan karena rasa penasaran dari dirinya akan maksud perkataan Kayano tadi membuat Nagisa tidak bisa fokus.

Walaupun dihadapannya ada Sugino yang sedang mengajaknya mengobrol, tetapi ia terus memikirkan Kayano.

 _Ia tahu kalau Kayano tadi berbohong.._

Semenjak ciuman 15 hit yang Nagisa lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Kayano, rasa bersalah selalu muncul di dalam dirinya. Walaupun ia sudah minta maaf, tetapi tetap saja ia sudah melakukan hal yang buruk –mengambil _first kiss_ sahabatnya itu.

 _Dan ia tidak bisa bohong kalau ia ingin melakukannya lagi.._

Nagisa menggeleng keras. Nista sekali dia sampai bisa memikirkan hal seperti itu.

Selagi Nagisa terdiam di kursinya, ia melirik kearah Kayano sedang tertawa. Bersama Karma.

Tunggu –Karma?

"Kayano, apa kau punya duplikat sesuatu kau-tahu-apa-itu? Bisakah kau berikan kepadaku pulang sekolah?"

Kayano, yang mengerti maksud ucapan Karma, mengangguk. "Um, tentu aku punya. Nanti akan ku berikan padamu.."

 _A-apa yang akan diberikan Kayano kepada Karma? Apakah coklat? Coklat pertemanan? Tapi Valentine kan sudah berlalu.._

 _Walaupun itu coklat pertemanan atau bukan, tapi kenapa hatiku tidak rela?_

 _Eh? Tidak rela?_

 _Ada apa denganku ini?_

 _Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Kenapa aku merasa kecewa saat coklat Kayano bukan ditujukan untukku seorang?_

 _Seseorang, tolong beritahu aku!_

 _._

* * *

.

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan masih ada 1 jam lagi sebelum waktunya pulang. Nagisa sedari tadi melamun di luar. Kepalanya ia senderkan ke tembok. Walaupun dingin dan salju mulai berjatuhan, tetapi ia tidak peduli.

Sebenarnya ada alasan mengapa Nagisa berada di luar. Ia ingin melanjutkan observasinya. Kini perhatiannya ia fokuskan pada objek yang berada di dekat gudang.

Pemuda bersurai biru itu bisa melihat Kayano dikelilingi oleh Karma dan Nakamura. Wajahnya pun agak bersemu merah. Dan mereka berdua kelihatan sedang membicarakan sesuatu 'yang rahasia' dengan Kayano.

Yah, Nagisa kerap kali melihat Kayano sedang bersama Karma dan Nakamura. Bahkan mereka tampak asyik berbincang dan mendapati muka Kayano sudah memerah sampai telinga.

Nagisa menatap mereka horror.

 _'A-Apa jangan-jangan Kayano suka dengan Karma dan Nakamura-san?!'_

Sumpah, bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu, Nagisaaa?!

Pemuda bersurai biru itu langsung mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu.

Seketika seseorang menepuk pundak Nagisa.

"Nagisa, sedang apa kau disini sendirian?" panggilan Sugino memecahkan konsentrasi Nagisa. Nagisa sedikit terkejut.

"EH! A-ah, ada apa Sugino?"

Sugino langsung duduk disebelah pemuda itu. Dilihatnya tangan Nagisa yang masih memegang buku catatannya. "Oh, kau masih mencatat kelemahan Koro-sensei?"

Nagisa mengedarkan pandangannya ke tangannya. Ia tersenyum. "Uhm. Walau kemungkinan Koro-sensei meledak hanya satu persen, tetapi kalau aku berhenti mencatat.. rasanya aneh. Hehehe.."

"Yah, itu sih sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu.." Pemuda baseball itu nyengir. "Oiya, coba ku lihat buku catatanmu!"

Mata Nagisa terbelalak. Tangan Sugino bermaksud mengambil buku catatan Nagisa, tetapi Nagisa reflek menjauhkan buku catatannya. Nagisa teringat sesuatu.

"Go-gomen Sugino, a-aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya padamu.." Nagisa gelagapan.

 _'Mana mungkin ku biarkan kau mengetahui isi catatan ini, Suginooo?!'_

Sugino mengernyitkan dahinya. Ditatapnya iris blue ocean itu. Nagisa bertingkah aneh.

"Kenapa, Nagisa? Biasanya kau juga tunjukkan buku itu kepadaku.."

Nagisa tidak tau harus berkata apa. Keringat imajiner nampak di pelipisnya. Segera ia sembunyikan benda itu di belakang tubuhnya. Di pikirannya ia harus menjauhkan buku catatannya dari Sugino. Jika Sugino tau, bisa-bisa ia ditimpuk dengan bola bisbol –atau yang terburuk, dipukul dengan **tongkat bisbol**. Ingat kalau disitu ada **aib** nya?

Oke. Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik nafas, buang dari belakang.

Mulut Nagisa terbuka, bermaksud ingin menjelaskan. Tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari mulut itu. Pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lain.

Karma –yang kebetulan lewat, langsung mengambil buku catatan itu dari belakang Nagisa. Pemuda yang tidak jelas gendernya itu tersentak. Iris tembaga itu dengan cermat membaca kata per kata. Cukup lama sampai Nagisa menelan ludah. Ia pucat. 'Semoga bukan kumpulan aib-aib yang Karma baca..'

Setan merah itu pun menyeringai. Dengan sangat lebar.

"Heeee.. Ternyata Nagisa beralih dari mencatat seputar Koro-sensei menjadi Kayano Kaede, eh?"

KENAPA HARUS **ITU** YANG IA BACA?!

Sugino melotot. "BENARKAH?!"

"K-kembalikan, Karma!"

Nagisa, yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat berusaha mengambil dari tangan Karma. Namun karena faktor tinggi badan membuat pemuda surai biru itu harus berusaha mengambilnya dari tangan Karma. Dalam hati ia merutuki hal ini.

"A-apa itu benar, Nagisa?"

Nagisa membeku. Ia kenal suara ini. Suara yang cempreng tetapi imut di telinga Nagisa. Dengan kaku ia mencoba menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ka-kayano?"

Dengan wajah bak kepiting rebus, Kayano berlari meninggalkan Nagisa. Menuju hutan.

 **.**

* * *

.

"Tunggu, Kayano!"

Nagisa langsung berlari menyusul Kayano. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari kalau bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Ia tidak peduli lagi, pokoknya ia harus menjelaskan semua ini padanya.

Entah mengapa suasananya begitu klise. Seperti dorama televisi sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar karena kesalahpahaman.

"Kaya.. no.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

Gadis dengan iris hazel itu tidak peduli walau orang itu kewalahan mengejarnya. Ia terus berlari.

"Maafkan aku jika aku sudah berbuat salah padamu! Mungkin kau pikir aku ini seperti penguntit atau stalker," Ia terus berlari, tidak peduli jika mereka sudah berlarian hingga ke sisi gunung yang lain.

Nagisa melanjutkan, "Tetapi.. itu karna aku tertarik padamu!"

Kayano berhenti. Ia tetap membelakangi, tidak berani menatap Nagisa.

"Be-benarkah?"

"I-iya.." Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tangannya bertumpu di lututnya. "Entah sejak kapan, mungkin semenjak ci-ciuman itu.."

Kayano tersentak. Keduanya pun terdiam. Langit yang mendung, menjatuhkan kristal-kristal dingin yang kontras dengan suhu gadis kuncir dua itu.

Walau mereka berdua tidak memakai mantel, entah mengapa di dalam hati ini terasa hangat.

Nagisa menggigit bibirnya, merasakan desiran hangat yang menjalar ke wajahnya. Ia menelan ludah.

"Se-semenjak ci-ciuman itu, a-aku terus memikirkanmu. Mataku selalu terfokus pada dirimu. Dan, dan, ji-jika kau dekat dengan lelaki lain hatiku selalu.. sakit. Entah mengapa.." mata blue ocean itu masih menatap sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Nagisa tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap gadis itu. Ia sudah siap dibenci oleh sahabatnya itu.

Sampai suara itu menginterupsi.

"Be-berikan.."

Mata Nagisa melebar. Dipandangnya tangan mungil yang terulur itu.

"A-apa?"

Kayano mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sangat gugup. "Berikan buku catatanmu!"

Ia bingung, sampai pemuda bersurai biru itu tersadar bahwa ia sedang memegang buku catatannya. Ingatannya pudar, tetapi Nagisa ingat kalau ia sempat merampas bukunya dari tangan Karma.

Dipandangnya buku catatannya itu, ragu. Apakah ia perlu memberikan benda itu pada Kayano? Kalau Kayano melihat ini, bisa-bisa, Kayano membenciku, atau Kayano tidak mau berteman denganku lagi– TIDAK, DIA PASTI AKAN MENGINGATKU SEBAGAI SEORANG PENGUNTIT! OH TUHAN APA YANG HARUS KU LAKUKAN?!

Oke, buang imajinasimu jauh-jauh, Nagisa.

Dengan hati-hati, ia memberikan buku catatannya pada gadis itu. Kayano segera membuka lembar per lembar, membaca tiap kata yang tertulis di catatan itu. Sesekali matanya menyipit, dan melebat disaat bersamaan. Sampai pada lembar terakhir, matanya terbelalak.

Apa yang tertulis disana membuat jantung Kayano seakan berhenti berdetak.

 **Fakta Kayano Kaede :**

 **(1) Kayano yang memberi nama 'Koro-sensei'.**

 **(2) Menyukai Puding dan makanan manis lainnya.**

 **(3) Sensitif kalau menyangkut soal ukuran dada.**

 **(4) Codename: Eien no Zero.**

 **(5) Model rambutnya seperti kucing.**

 **(6) Hobby: Karaoke.**

 **(7) Wajahnya manis.**

 **(8) Pelajaran favorit: Japanese Literature.**

 **(9) Pandai berakting.**

 **(10) Suka dengan Karma dan Nakamura-san.**

"C-chotto! A-apa maksud nomer sepuluh ini, Nagisa?!" Gadis bersurai hijau itu menunjuk poin sepuluh dengan nada tidak terima.

Nagisa menggaruk tengkuknya. "Eh? Ku pikir kau suka dengan mereka.."

Pipi Kayano menggembung. "Mana mungkin aku suka dengan perempuan, bodoh?! Memangnya aku Yuri?!" Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu dihembuskan.

Terlihat kepulan uap dari mulut yang terbuka itu. "Lagian, Karma kan suka dengan Okuda-san!"

"Ta-tapi.. Aku selalu melihatmu sedang bersama mereka.. Dan kerap kali melihat wajahmu merona.."

Kayano menunduk. "I-itu.. Aku sedang meminta solusi pada mereka.. Soal orang yang ku suka.."

Oke Kayano, kau melancarkan sebuah kode keras.

"Be-begitu yah.. Hehehe.." Nagisa tertawa hambar. Kenapa ia bisa se-bodoh ini?

Mungkin cinta yang sudah membuatnya bodoh.

 _Tapi.. Kalau bukan Karma atau Nakamura yang Kayano sukai, lalu siapa?_

Lama pemuda surai biru itu terdiam, berpikir. Perasaan menyesal meliputi hatinya. Ia tidak berani menatap Kayano.

Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis yang ada dihadapannya. Ia sangat gugup. Ia ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu, tetapi hatinya belum siap. Detak jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang. Rona merah setia menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia punya ide.

"Ma-mana pensilmu?" Kayano mengalihkan pandangannya, sesekali melirik Nagisa. "Sini, berikan padaku!"

Nagisa tampak bingung, tetapi ia segera mengambil pensil mekaniknya dari kantong celananya.

"Ka-kau mau apa, Kayano?"

Kayano menuliskan sesuatu pada buku catatan Nagisa, lalu memberikannya dengan paksa. Nagisa yang heran, kembali melihat tulisan yang ada di buku catatannya. Sampai ia melihat ada coretan di opsi terakhir.

 **(10) Suka dengan** **Nagisa Shiota**

Eh?

EEEEEEHHHH?!

"A-apa maksudnya ini, Ka-kayano?" Shinigami kelas E itu gelagapan. Mukanya juga memerah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengoreksinya.." Kayano, dengan senyum manisnya, melambaikan tangan pada Nagisa. "Sudah ya, aku kembali ke kelas dulu. Daah!"

"Tu-tunggu! Tolong jelaskan padaku dul–"

Langkah Nagisa terhenti tatkala tiga orang melompat dari atas dan kini mengepungnya.

"Hey, Observan-san.. Bisa kau jelaskan pada kami apa yang tertulis di buku catatanmu itu?"

Karma –dengan seringai khasnya menatap iris blue ocean itu. Yang ditatap terkejut dan berusaha tersenyum kaku walau saat ini ia sangat ketakutan.

'Gawat, mereka sudah mengetahuinya..'

"A-ano.. Go-gomennasai.. Aku hanya iseng, lalu tidak ada kerjaan dan aku bosan jadi–"

"Hey, bagaimana jika kita bakar saja itu buku?"

"HEEEEEEE?!"

"Jangan, sebaiknya kita ambil dan kita pajang di kelas. Dengan begitu, nama baik Nagisa Shiota sudah tercoreng. Ah, tentunya setelah aib kita bertiga dirobek terlebih dahulu.."

Sepasang tanduk imajiner bak setan senantiasa menghiasi kepala Nakamura.

Sugino menghela nafas. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dada sambil menggeleng perlahan. "Tak ku sangka kau seperti ini, Nagisa.."

Mau tau apa yang tertulis di buku catatan Nagisa?

Yah, kira-kira informasi seperti 'Berapa kali Sugino melayangkan kode keras kepada Kanzaki', 'Cheat yang biasa digunakan Karma saat bermain game', atau 'Kata ajaib agar Nakamura bisa diam', dan masih banyak lagi. Jangan tanya kenapa Nagisa bisa tahu semua itu.

"MOHON AMPUNI AKUUUUUU!"

Nagisa pasrah. Semoga saja besok ia masih hidup.

Sementara itu, benda yang menjadi objek permasalahan itu kini tergeletak di tanah beralaskan salju. Mungkin sebentar lagi buku catatan itu akan tertimbun salju dan terkubur selamanya, menyimpan aib-aib kelas E.

Tetapi, karna buku catatan itulah, pemuda bersurai biru itu mengetahui kalau 'Kayano Kaede' menyukai 'Nagisa Shiota'.

.

 **OWARI**

.

* * *

 **.**

 **A/N**

Maafkan saya yang gagal membuat romance dan humor disini, mungkin jadi garing dan Nagisanya OOC yah? :'D

Pokoknya saya sangat berterima kasih bila anda sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfiction ini, hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu!

Mind to Review?


End file.
